Impure
by EmmettMonkeyMan
Summary: Bella hasn't visited the Cullen mansion in days, but suddenly she needs to speak to one of them, hoping they can help. But what has her so worried? And why is she acting this way? Will the Cullen family be able to help her, or will she sink further and further into self-destruction? Bella/Carlisle bonding story. WARNING ;- Includes mature themes and self harm. Rated M for now.
1. Broken

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked at the clock slowly. It was 7:30pm. I'd been sat here, rocking and crying for 2 hours. It was crazy, but I had no intention of moving.

Just then, the phone beside me started vibrating against the bed sheet. I slowly reached over and grabbed it even though I didn't want to. "Hello?" My voice sounded terrible. I had to try and hide it. I cleared my throat softly.

"Bella darling?" It was Esme. Lovely. "You were supposed to arrive here 15 minutes ago? Are you okay, sweetie?"

I swallowed quickly as tears began to form in my eyes. "Yes," I lied. "I'm fine. I'm running late cause I'm making some food…"

"Oh." I could hear the smile in her voice. "You know I would have gladly made food here for you if you'd asked."

"I know…" I said quietly. "I'll see you soon, Esme."

All of the Cullen's had gone hunting, except for Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Emmett and Edward had gotten hungry very quickly lately and so Alice and Jasper took them hunting, since they needed to stock up too. I believe they travelled to Alaska – Emmett loved mighty food.

They only left for 5 days, and it was only day 3 now. It felt like forever, and even more so now I needed Edward, though I told myself calmly it was better he wasn't here to see me like this. He'd just worry.

I'd been home for hours, immediately getting into the shower when I did. I was in there for a good amount of time, and I didn't miss the razors on the shelf. A lot of them. One fell to the floor when I reached for the shampoo and the blade came out. The thought had only come to me right then and there, and I was horrified. But, I couldn't stop myself. I was hurting so bad, I didn't regret it. I just regretted the words I left embedded on my skin, red and raw.

What had I done? It wasn't like me, not at all.

I had to see Esme. And I knew Rosalie would understand. The problem wasn't the cutting; it was the thing that led me to the cutting in the first place. I needed to sort it now, I felt so ashamed and sad.

I ran the shower – for the third time this afternoon – and sighed as the hot water bathed my skin. I grabbed the shower gel, slapping a large amount onto the sponge. It looked horrid, a gray, slimy liquid but it smelt amazing.

Gently, I ran the sponge over my skin, wincing when it reached my wrists and arm. I closed my eyes, savouring the water calmly. I just wanted to stand in the water all day. I stopped myself though; I'd been in the shower long enough today.

Even though it killed me, I slowly stepped out on the rug, wrapping a towel around me. I picked out my baggy sweat pants, 2 t-shirts (one long) and my Minnie Mouse hoodie. It was quite hot outside, but I liked this outfit. I guess.

I didn't bother much with my hair. Just clipped my bangs up on the side with a flower. It would do, I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

It took me less than 5 minutes to get downstairs, lock the door and get into my beat up truck. I sat in the seat for a few minutes, staring at my house – well Charlie's house.

I knew that Esme would worry, since I took longer than anticipated. I mean, I was running late when I rang her so how long did food take? I quickly pulled the car into gear, heading towards the lanes that lead down to the Cullen's drive.

They had a long driveway, and it took me about 5 minutes to reach there house. And of course, a house full of vampires wouldn't miss the roaring of my truck. Not even human's would miss the noise.

Just as I expected, when I climbed out of the front seat, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were waiting for me on the porch.

"Bella!" Esme said, her concerned eyes lighting up with joy. "What took you so long? It's 8:04pm."

She was accurate with time. Very accurate. "The grill was playing up."

Carlisle didn't believe me, you could tell by the way his eyes narrowed as he looked me up and done. I tried not to squirm. I was never good with lying.

Rosalie took my hand and led me into the house. "Well, at least you're here now. Where is your bag?" She looked at my empty hand.

"Um..." shit, I had forgotten my stuff. I was staying here until the rest got back. "I left them at the house."

"Did you forget you were staying?" Rosalie asked as she pulled us down onto the couch.

I laughed, only a little. "Something like that."

Esme and Carlisle sat down on the couch opposite. They're love was so strong, and them sitting there just holding hands made it shine through the whole house. I smiled a little.

Esme smiled back at me. "Like Rosalie said, at least you are here now, dear."

"Are you sure you ate?" Carlisle asked. It came so abruptly that I flinched and wrapped myself up with my arms. This is why I had worn baggy clothes. I had been eating, just not as much as I used too. Edward hadn't noticed. Or if he did he didn't say anything.

I nodded. "Of course I did. Why do you think I took so long?"

He shrugged and let the subject drop.

Before any of us had chance to say anything else, Rosalie had pulled a pile of DVD's off of the shelf and they were all neatly on her lap. I didn't even see her move. "Which one?" she asked.

I pointed towards 'Matilda.' It was an amazing film that I used to love watching. The Cullen's didn't mind it either.

By the time we'd finished watching 2 movies, it was 10:30pm. Was it too late to talk to Esme and Rosalie? And perhaps Carlisle too. I decided it was.

I followed Rosalie up to her bedroom. Thankfully, Carlisle had drove back home to get my stuff for me. I smiled when I saw my comforted on the bed and climbed under the covers.

Rosalie left then and that's when the tears started. Nervousness rolled inside me. Tomorrow, I would speak to them. I had too.

* * *

hmm, what does Bella need to tell them? will she be okay? please review, they'll make me update;D


	2. Rosalie, can I talk to you?

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

* * *

"Bella?" A voice called softly. My heart tensed. No. No. _Gosh no. _I tried to move away from the voice, confused and dizzy. "Bella, darling, wake up for me." I opened my eyes, barely making out the figure standing over me in the dark. I let out a scream, my breath getting stuck in my throat.

Hands were around me, lifting me up from the bed and placing me in a sitting position. "Bella," The voice was calming and oddly familiar. "Bella, it's Carlisle. Breathe with me, sweetheart. That's it. Good girl."

I followed Carlisle's breathing, appreciating that he'd breathed just for me. When I looked up, I met one of his dazzling smiles. "I'm sorry," I rasped, my hand rubbing my throat. "I thought you were someone else."

Concern etched his features and he held onto my hand as he sat down on the bed. "What has you so scared, child? You were screaming in your sleep."

"Bad dream, I guess." I said, studying my toes.

"None of that now," He whispered quietly, using one finger to lift my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. "You know we're here if you need us, Bella."

"I know." I whispered back, swallowing the lump in my throat. I couldn't say it this early in the morning. I just couldn't. I'd only been awake a few minutes and I was already hurting.

"What's the time?" I asked, trying to distract him from the topic.

"Just gone 5am." He turned on the bedside lamp, and studied me again. "Bella, something is worrying you. Don't suffer in silence. How about we start with your dream?"

I looked down at my hands, wringing them in pain. "It's the same dream every night, Carlisle. That's why I didn't want to come over."

Carlisle's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Every night? How hasn't Edward noticed?"

I looked away. "They started the night he left…"

"Are they about Edward, Bella?"

I shook my head, no. "No…they're not about any of you really."

"Then Bella," He continued. "What are they about?"

Tears began to freely fall down my face and I felt arms pull me close to their chest. They weren't Carlisle's arms. Oh, they were Esme's. They must have entered so softly, since I didn't hear them. I didn't like it when they did that normally, but tonight was an exception. Rosalie smoothed my hair reassuringly.

"Shh sweetheart. Everything's okay. I'm here, darling." Esme soothed, rocking us both slowly. "It's alright."

I tried to control my breathing as I felt my temperature rise.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned, his voice fading from my ears. "Bella, breathe. You have to breathe. Remember. C'mon sweetie."

I clawed at my throat helplessly and resisted when someone pulled back my hands. I tried to listen to Carlisle but I could barely hear him.

I was sat up quickly, my head pushed forward a little. "Bella," Carlisle's voice was sharp and stern. "Breathe. In, out, in, out. Thatta girl. Well done." I gulped in needed air quickly, nearly coughing. Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Better now?" Rosalie asked with a small smile. She'd moved so that she was sat in front of me, caressing my hands.

I looked up at Carlisle. "I don't know!" I sobbed, hurdling forward and crashing into Esme's lap. I grabbed hold of her pajama top and hid my face in her chest.

"You don't know what your dreams are about, Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head, still hidden in Esme's chest. "They're blurry, all dark and noisy and scary." My voice was muffled by the material but I knew they could understand.

"Alright sweetheart," He said, reaching over to pat my hand. "Let's get you downstairs and get you a glass of water."

Once downstairs, Esme sat me on a stool on the island and Rosalie sat beside me. I was a handed an ice cold glass of water and a small, chocolate chip biscuit.

I really wasn't hungry, but I gulped the water down greedily. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you all."

Esme shook her head, giving me a motherly look. "Nonsense sweetheart. What do you think we were doing all night?"

I blushed, staring down at the table. "I don't know. Something much more interesting than boring old me."

3 exact gasps echoed across the quiet kitchen. "Bella Swan!" I flinched at Carlisle's voice. "I don't want to hear you talking down about yourself, am I clear?"

I didn't dare look into his eyes as the tears rolled down my face and onto the kitchen counter. My body began to shake. I hated myself for being so weak. "I-m I'm so s-sorry Ca-Car-Carlisle!" I blubbered. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" Carlisle asked, appalled. "Bella, I would never, ever lay a hand on you. How could you think such a thing? I'm so sorry for raising my voice, but I don't like to hear any of my children talking themselves down. You are all strong, amazing and happy people."

I said nothing, how could I? I had just let out a hint. I clenched my hands around the table, praying not to break down even more.

"Bella," Rosalie said quietly. "Let go of the table, hun."

I looked down at my hands, noticing they were turning a bone white. I quickly let go, only to clench them around my pants instead.

She reached over and unclenched my hands from around the material, holding them in hers. "What is worrying you? I feel so hopeless sitting here, knowing you're in pain."

I looked at the three of them – each of them wearing the same concerned expression. I could feel the lines the tears left on my face and I wanted to hide. "I can't…I….I came here planning to talk to you…but I can't…"

Rosalie pulled me into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on my back just like Carlisle had done. "We are always here to help and listen. That's what families are for, right? Everyone in this family has had their fair share of hurt, pain and suffering and all of us will understand, or at least try too."

I looked at Rosalie, looked at how strong she was. She stood with her blond hair curling to her waist, her black dress going perfectly with her figure. And on her face was the bravest, biggest, most comforting smile you'd ever see. How had she recovered so well?

I looked back over at Esme and Carlisle, then back to Rosalie. "Rose…"

She waited, giving me a big smile to encourage me.

"Can I talk to you?"

She nodded, taking my hand and leading me into the front room. Carlisle and Esme didn't follow but I knew they'd be listening in from the kitchen, coming to my aid if I needed them.

I sat down on the couch, nearly sitting on Rosalie. She looked a little shocked, but put a comforting hand around me. "Bella, we're not the closest in the family, and you're by far much closer to Alice than me, but I'm always an open ear and I hate to see you this way. Please tell me what's wrong, I won't judge."

And judge she wouldn't. She was the only one who would truly understand.

I looked at her, tears running down my eyes, as I silently begged I could be as strong as her. "Rose, the night Edward left…"

She caught a tear on her finger, urging me to go on.

"I was raped."

* * *

Well guys, I had 9 reviews over night! How exciting is that? :) I normally except 8-9 reviews before I update a new chapter, and that's why I got this one up so fast. If you did what you did yesterday, then another new chapter will update;D so ;D anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and if you guessed, well done!

What would you like to see next?


	3. Impure

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

* * *

Even though I didn't have super sonic hearing, I could tell the 3 vampires in the house all froze when I said those 3 words.

I closed my eyes, clenched my fists, wishing I could take those words back. How could I have been so stupid to think they'd actually care about me? I was impure for hell's sake! I was ruined, stolen of my innocence, dirty and shameful. How could people as perfect as them ever love me again?

Especially Edward. He had such strong views on purity. Above all, the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing. We'd both come to an agreement one night that when we did get married (this was Edward's biggest dream) we'd at least try. You know; the sex thing. So all this time I'd been keeping myself pure, to be special when I finally connected with Edward, only to have it stolen from me days before now. I was so ashamed. He wouldn't stay with me now. Definitely not.

"Bella?" Rosalie was shaking me, holding me in her stone arms. "It's alright Bella. You're in the present. It's all okay. It's Rose."

"Rose!" I whispered, tears blubbering at my eyes. The guilt and dirt was coming at me all over again. How could she hold me when I was so dirty and impure?

"Oh, Bella." She looked down at me, hurt on her face. She stroked away my tears, cradling me at the back of my neck. "Dear, sweet Bella." She pulled me close to her stone chest, rocking me back and forth and singing to me as if I was baby.

I felt another pair of hands gently rubbing my arm and I tried not to flinch at the familiar touch. My rapist had did that, comforted me before the big theft.

I turned my head to see Esme, venom tears streaked on the side of her eyes. She gave me a sad smile, and reached up to stroke my face.

Behind her I saw Carlisle, standing stiff with his hands clenched into fists. I melted into Rosalie's embrace even more, thankful for the cover. He was scaring me – standing there all big and strong.

He studied me, his golden eyes swirling with all kinds of emotions. "Bella," His voice was pained. "Are you scared of me?"

I stared at him, grateful for his honestly. "Yes." I admitted inaudibly. "But only a little."

He nodded, his bottom lip disappearing behind his top. He was thinking about something. He moved to the side, sitting down beside Rosalie on the couch.

My entire body tensed, my nails digging into Rosalie's back. She gently spoke to me and I instantly relaxed. How could I not? Rosalie would be a great mom…

Carlisle gave me the same sad smile Esme had seconds earlier. "Bella, I know this is so hard, but can you tell me who did this to you?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, burrowing my head in Rosalie's chest so they couldn't see my tears. I knew they'd be able to smell them though. "Jacob." I grumbled. His name took all the power out of me and I crumbled. I started lashing out.

"Shh, shh." Rosalie cooed. She quickly grabbed my moving limbs and held them in place. "Bella don't. It's alright. _He _can't hurt you anymore. We won't let him." A low snarl slipped out from her mouth and I covered my ears. She quickly apologized.

Esme and Carlisle had reacted the same way – both of them growling and snarling. I was so afraid. Where had my loving parents gone?

Esme composed herself first, laying a reassuring hand on Carlisle to cool him down. He did recover soon after, but anger still swirled in his eyes.

I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath. I had once again caused pain on this family.

"Esme, call Alice, its obvious now why she didn't see anything wrong with Bella. Tell them to come home as soon as possible, but don't tell them why. Edward will freak." He told Esme. He then turned to Rose once Esme left. I couldn't stop her. "Bring Bella up to my office." Then he was gone. Just like that.

I looked to Rosalie, my heart thumping in my chest. What was happening? She gave my face an encouraging stroke before she carried me at normal speed to Carlisle's office. She gave me a few seconds to breathe before she opened the door and stepped into the warm, cosy room.

Carlisle had his back to us but I could clearly see his medical bag. I nearly stopped breathing. I hated anything to do with the hospital, equipment included. Without turning he spoke. "Place her on the table, Rose, and then take a seat."

She followed his instructions and then pulled a chair up next to me. She offered her hand and I took it quickly. "It'll be okay honey." She whispered. "No one was there to help me and examine me, but I know what you are feeling. Just hold on for me, it gets better."

I didn't believe that. Once the others were home it'd be so much worse. What would they think of me? It couldn't possibly get better.

Carlisle came towards the table with his bag. He placed it on the table to the side of the bed and looked at me. "Bella, I'm going to need to do a physical exam from head to toe. And, you have the option of doing a rape kit. Though, I do strongly recommend it if you want to press charges against Jacob."

I stared up at the ceiling, tears bubbling in my eyes again. Carlisle was going to examine me – everywhere. He'd not only be able to see my body, but the cuts that I'd inflicted on myself. He wouldn't miss them. Also, a rape kit? I had to press charges against Jacob, didn't I? He stole my innocence from me, and possibly my lover too. How could Edward ever accept this?

I agreed to the medical exam but told Carlisle I wanted to wait till later for the rape kit, and Rosalie helped me off of the table. "Come with me Bella, we'll go and change you in my room." She took the medical gown from Carlisle and led me to her bedroom.

I stood there, not even moving. I didn't want to take off my clothes. What about my cuts? What about the word?

I was going to have to show them…tell them. I was in for even more crap. Edward definitely wouldn't love me now, with these scars too.

"He's not going to love me!" I blurted out before I even realized it. I lurched myself at her again.

"Who? Edward?" She pulled me back so she could study me. "Bella, Edward loves you very, very much. This wasn't your fault at all, please don't take blame. It wasn't your fault. You're going to be okay, we'll press charges and if we need to we'll get you help, okay?"

I nodded, but then looked down at my feet. "Rose…I cut myself."

I don't know why I said it. Maybe I thought it'd be better for me in the long run. If I got dressed into the medical gown and let them find out themselves I think they'd be pretty mad. If I was honest with them maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The blond-haired vampire froze. Her eyes flashed black and then melted back to the gold I liked. "Bella, can you repeat that? In easier terms?"

"I hurt myself…on purpose." I hardly got the words out, and any human probably wouldn't understand. But of course, the three of them could. They were vampires, duh.

"Oh, Bella, you didn't…" A wave of guilt came over me again as I saw the pain in Rosalie's face. She came towards me and gestured to my body. "Where?"

"My wrists…and my arm." I tried to look away but she held my face. Esme was in the room now too, slowly reaching for my arms. She raised her eyebrow, asking if she could carry on. I nodded with all my strength and then held my breath as they both rolled up my sleeves and studied my wrists.

They both gasped, and Esme held her hand to her mouth in horror. I wondered why Carlisle hadn't come to look too – he was the doctor. I guess he was waiting to look in the exam.

I admit, the cuts were pretty gruesome. Red, raw and very, very sore. They were small, but visible with how bright they were. No vampire would miss them, no human either. I wanted to cry again.

Esme moved on, not even knowing what arm, but she tried the left first. She was correct. She rolled the sleeve right up and I think if she was human she would've passed out.

I was hit with a wave of dizziness as I saw the pain I'd caused them both.

Rosalie fingered the skin around the words with tender fingers. "Oh Bella, no. Definitely not."

I followed her gaze to the words, holding in my disgust.

'I

M

P

U

R

E'

The word took up the main area of my arm, from my wrist to my elbow crease. It was very clear, and very obvious.

I regretted embedding the letters into my skin, wishing I could take back time. It's just I was in so much pain I wasn't thinking.

"I'm so, so, so sorry for being a burden." I whispered. I couldn't breathe. Before I could hear their response, my legs came from under me and I crashed to the floor. I remember hitting my head and then my world plummeting into darkness.

* * *

8 reviews? Guys, I can't believe it. This is the fastest I've updated my stories in like forever, a new chapter each day. Let's see if we can keep this up, yes? 8 or 9 reviews and your next chapter will be up, up, up and away :')

I love you! :)


	4. Angel's voice

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

* * *

I woke up on Carlisle's examining table. This time though a pillow was evaluating my head and I had a blanket over me. However, it wasn't all the way up and I could see I had a medical gown on. I cringed at the fact someone had dressed me while I was out.

People were in the room but I didn't look to see them. I knew all the Cullen's were back now as I could see them from the corner of my eye but I just couldn't face them. I couldn't face the shame this brought. They would hate me.

I fingered the blue cotton blanket with my good arm, trying to look interested in the gaps it portrayed.

Someone stepped up to the bed and reached to stop my hand. I knew that hand, but I didn't dare look to see his face.

"Bella," I nearly melted listening to that voice of his. My sweet angel was going to leave again. My heartbeat raced.

"Edward," Jasper put in before Edward could continue. "Go easy, her emotions are haywire…let alone her physical state." I think he tried to say it quiet enough so that I wouldn't hear, but I did hear it. And it hurt.

Edward sighed and continued. "Bella, please look at me." When I didn't, he reached forward and lifted my head. I flinched from his touch and pushed his hand away in defense. I could finally see his eyes. He looked hurt, absolutely devastated.

The tears overflowed from my eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry for hurting you!"

He stood there, seeming to recover from his shook. "Bella, you didn't hurt me. I'm just so angry and sad that you were hurt like this…"

I looked back down at the blanket, trying to move but being stopped. It seemed impossible as no one was touching me. I looked over to my arm nearest the wall – the hurt one – to see a bandage wrapped around the word and an IV in my hand.

I groaned and someone let out a small chuckle.

"Why do I need an IV? I'm fine!" Before they realized what I was doing, I reached forward and tried to pull the IV out.

Carlisle came towards me quickly and took my grip off of the clear tube. "Bella," He said sternly. "Please don't doubt your health. This has effected you not only mentally but physically too. Your body is trying to cope with the changes and your mental panic and hurt is having a big effect. Have you been eating and drinking properly?"

I shook my head in guilt, tears pooling down again. Why was it that I cried all the time now? "No…I didn't think…I was…too occupied…" I whispered.

Carlisle readjusted the IV then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I promise Bella, we'll get you better. Whilst you were out, I fixed up the gash on your head – which occurred when you hit the floor earlier today – and carried out a medical exam during the sedation. I'm sorry Bella, but I had your consent before you were out."

"Sedation?" I was confused. Why had I been sedated?

Guilt swirled in his eyes. "Well, when you arose I was still stitching the wound in your head and you didn't seem to know who I was. Esme and Rosalie both joined me in comforting you but you didn't seem to hear us. It was my last intention, but for your safety it needed to be done."

I nodded and finally looked across the room. Alice sat cuddling into Jasper. Emmett sat on his own, but close to Esme. Rosalie was nearest to me. Edward was still stood right in front of me along with Carlisle.

Their expressions were all exact mirrors of each other. Concern, anger, guilt. I'd hurt them…

"Bella." The tone in Edward's voice made me look at him. "I'm very angry, not at you, but at Jacob. But I have sworn to my family, and I will swear to you. I won't hurt him. I will let the courts deal with him. But if they don't do enough I will personally rip his head off of his shoulders." He calmed himself. "I'm so sorry Bella."

This wasn't how I wanted him to act. I couldn't truly tell what he was feeling. Why wasn't he holding me, telling me it was okay? He didn't love me anymore…he was going to get rid of me.

"I don't want to be here anymore." I said quietly. I looked back over at the IV and clenched my hands into fists, ignoring the pain my wrists screamed. "I want…I want…" I tried to control the sobs. "I just want to be worthy…"

Before I could say another word, Rosalie sat down on the bed and pulled me into her stone arms and I buried my head into her chest. Why was it that she was comforting me and Edward was still as a statue, trying to contain his anger?

"Bella," Rosalie whispered in my ear. "You are worthy. This doesn't affect how Edward loves you…" She trailed off and the room went quiet.

"Edward?" I peeked out to see Esme studying her son. "It doesn't, does it?"

Edward stood there for a few moments, readjusting his jaw. "That mutt touched my girl. My _innocent _girl."

"Edward," Esme was firm now and I almost shrunk into Rosalie. "Answer the question."

He looked from me to her, a blank expression on his face. "No…but I wanted me to be her first…I wanted…Bella was supposed to stay pure…" He looked down at his clenched hands. "I wanted everything to be special."

Tears came streaming down my face and I turned back to Rosalie's chest. I gripped her tightly as my body shook with sobs.

"Edward!" Esme gasped in a whisper. "None of this was Bella's fault! You're supposed to be comforting her!"

"Edward." This was Carlisle now. "Come out into the hallway with me, we need to talk."

I didn't watch Edward go, I couldn't bear too. "He doesn't love me!" I screeched, hitting effortless at Rosalie's chest.

"He loves you, Bella." Esme came over and stroked my hair. "He just needs to wrap his head around the situation. He'll be okay soon, he just never expected this."

"Neither did I." I grumbled. How was this fair on me?

"I know, sweetie." She agreed.

I looked up to see Alice shaking her head in guilt. "I didn't see this, Bella…that mutt blocked my visions…If I'd seen it I would've stopped it…"

"It's not your fault, Alice." I held out my arms since I couldn't move with the stupid IV and she came gracefully into them. "I was the one who went to see Jacob."

"Why?" Emmett butted in and I looked past Alice to see him. What I saw surprised me. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't carefree and confident. He was hunched over his knees, balancing his arms on them to hold his head up as if he didn't have the strength. Pain was clear on his face and his big eyes were filled with ushered tears.

I chewed on my lip. "I hadn't seen him in weeks…Edward doesn't like me seeing him. So when you guys left to hunt, I thought I'd get away with it. I left not long after you guys did, and went down to the reservation. Jacob was there, smiling really big when he saw me. Though he seemed different, a little stronger and excited. We went to his room and talked and he asked me if I loved him. I told him my choice was Edward and that he knew that…"

I paused for breath. "He didn't like it." I admitted quietly. "He pushed me against the wall and started yelling about how I was supposed to choose him because he was warm and human. Then…"

I was trembling now and Rosalie hugged me closer. "He told me because I gave Edward my love, he would take a part of me Edward couldn't have – so they were equal. I didn't know what he meant…until…until I realized he wanted my purity. He was too strong…I tried to fight him but he had me cornered and held down." I made a sobbing noise in my throat and tried to continue talking. "Then he did it…"

No one spoke, then Edward came barging through the door, fear, anger and love written all over his face. He came towards me and for a split second I was scared, but he didn't attack me, he simply lifted me off of Rosalie and Alice and pulled me quickly against his chest.

"Oh, Bella!" He was crying vampire tears. "Bella, I'm so sorry!" He wailed. "I should never have left. Its okay baby girl, everything's going to be okay. I'm here. I love you." He kissed the top of my head gently, running his fingers along my back.

I smiled lightly. "Edward, I love you so much."

He rocked me back and forth, stroking my back and my hair. "I know baby girl, I know. I'm here for you; we're all going to get you through it. Mark my words. There will be justice…I love you so much too, for as long as I should live."

And just like that I was home. I was finally content in knowing he loved me, and with an exhausted smile at everyone, I slipped into another sleep. One without any medication. One only filled with an angel's voice humming my lullaby.

* * *

19 reviews guys!? Wow! That really is amazing, and the most I've ever got. Please keep it up, it makes me keep writing and writing on this story. But please feel free to check out my other 3 stories too! :) I promise they're just as good ;D I love you! :)


	5. Brother time

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

**READ: I'd like to clear it up; Edward and Bella are together, but this story is Carlisle/Bella because it's a father/daughter bonding story. Sorry for the confusion. Further chapters will show the bonding.**

* * *

Edward's POV

'_Edward, maybe my touch may help calm her more quickly?'_

I looked down at my beautiful angel sleeping in my arms and watched as she thrashed from side to side, grunting quietly. She was having a nightmare, and it broke my heart.

Jasper met my gaze and I nodded quickly. It may just work. I shifted Bella as gently as I could and moved the IV over so it wouldn't get caught. Jasper was probably the one with the littlest connection to Bella, but he wanted to get closer to her, he had always just been scared. He got up from the chair he sat in and quietly lifted it to the bed. He set it down and nervously held out his arms, flashing me a small smile.

I grinned in amusement as I slowly lowered Bella down into his arms. "It'll be fine," I murmured so I didn't wake Bella.

He nodded and turned his gaze to the sleeping human in his arms. This was incredibly hard for him but he was resisting the thirst. Alice was extremely proud – beaming quietly from where she sat with Rose.

The atmosphere in the room dropped quickly to a warm, calm fog as Jasper projected all his energy onto Bella. She thrashed once then sighed as the emotions took over her. A small smile appeared on her face and I couldn't help smiling myself.

She'd been through so much when we were away. I had been so appalled that whilst she was tackling the biggest thing in her life, I was chasing prey excitedly. It made me want to be sick. When she needed me the most, I hadn't been there.

"Stop taking this out on yourself, Edward." Esme said quietly, reading the hurt expression on my face. She knew I felt guilty, even if she couldn't read my mind.

The thing was, I loved Bella so much and I wanted her and I to have a special connection, then the mutt came and took that from us. How was that fair? Especially on her. Sex was a gift and something Bella should have decided to take place. No one has the right to take something like that from someone. It's just plain awful and ignorant. I wanted to break the treaty and drive down to La Push to rip that bastard's body apart. No one hurt my Bella and got away with it.

Though for Bella's sake, I knew I had to stand by her and let the professionals deal with locking Jacob up. Though believe me, he deserved much worse than prison.

Back in my days as a newborn I'd killed murderers, rapist, and any bad person who thought of robbing someone's life. Of course I felt extremely guilty but as soon as my family informed me Bella had been raped, the exact thing had come back to my head. I wanted to kill Jacob.

I pushed back the venom swelling in my mouth and looked over at Bella who was grasping lightly at Jasper's big hand. I took in the scene with a smile. Jasper's right arm was supporting Bella's head and his left was securely over the space just above her belt line, where his hand held onto hers comforting. With his right hand, he gently brushed the side of Bella's head for a more calming effect. They both moved in harmony as Jasper rocked them from side to side.

I wasn't jealous, not at all. These people were my family. If anyone else besides a Cullen touched my Bella or held her (apart from her family), I'd be extremely jealous and probably growl at them, but Jasper was finally having a bonding session with Bella, even if she was asleep.

"The results from Bella's medical exam were inconclusive," Carlisle began. "But I was able to retrieve some particles of Jacob from her skin. This will obviously be a big help in the courtroom. I can no longer carry out the rape kit though to gain evidence, but I can check for any injuries, STI's, and pregnancy, though I did slip some morning after pills into her IV when I first put it in. It went in a little late, but not too late. They probably worked. There's always a small chance of pregnancy after a one-off rape, but not a huge chance."

I clenched my hands into tight fists. If she had any of that…I couldn't bear to think. I ignored the fact that Rosalie smiled a little at the word pregnancy and focused back on Carlisle. "Why were they inconclusive?"

Carlisle wore his doctor's mask – the one where he was completely serious, considerate and gentle. "Bella seemed to have washed any evidence off of her skin."

I closed my eyes briefly. "Of course she would. Obviously she wanted to get him off of her…"

"No." Rosalie butted in, her experience overtaking her mind. "She felt dirty, ashamed and confused. She wanted to scrub herself so much that her skin would come off."

I scrunched up my face in disgust at her choice of words. "How do you know? That's what you wanted to do…"

"No," she corrected. "That's what all rape victims want to do. They feel dirty because someone has just stolen their purity so they try their hardest to get themselves clean again."

Carlisle confirmed Rosalie's words and I lowered my head into my hands with guilt. "Oh, my poor Bella." I whispered. Why didn't she phone Rosalie as soon as she got back to her house? She would've helped her. My poor Bella had suffered in silence.

I looked over to Bella where my eyes trained straight to the bandage on her arm. No one had told me what was hiding underneath, and they did a good job at blocking their thoughts. I had noticed, however, the lines of bright, red inflicted cuts on her wrists and I became angry. Why would she do that to herself? "What's on her arm?"

Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme immediately blocked their thoughts but then Esme looked over at me – at the emotions in my face. "You need to be told…" She bit her lip. "But you must promise me not to turn on Bella, and be nothing but supportive."

I nodded. "I promise."

"She carved 'IMPURE' into her arm…"

If I had been human, I would've stopped breathing. "She did what?" I hissed loudly and nearly woke up Bella. Jasper rocked her gently and she instantly calmed.

Esme looked at me. "You promised, stop it Edward. You can't blame the girl. Yes, her actions were reckless and she should have thought about the consequences, but she was in pain. She needed to feel in control."

I narrowed my eyes and said nothing before I calmed down. "I'm sorry…it's just…seeing Bella like this is torture."

Emmett came over and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. "We know that, bro, but everyone else is hurting here too. Especially Bella. We gotta be strong for her."

He was right. We had to be strong.

"Charlie's coming." I said quickly as I started to hear his thoughts as he came up the drive. Carlisle confirmed in his mind that he'd phoned him to come back from his fishing trip.

This was going to be hard to get through. Charlie was a demanding, and stubborn man and would think I did this to Bella. He didn't like me very much.

"Should I…?" Jasper trailed off, gesturing to Bella. I shook my head, telling him to hold on to her so she wouldn't wake. She didn't need to tell Charlie or get stressed out, we could do it. She needed her sleep.

It took Charlie another 4 long minutes to finally arrive in front of the house. He was annoyed that Carlisle hadn't gone into detail about Bella's condition but hoped she was alright. He may be a little suspicious of the hospital supplies in the room once he saw them but that could be covered up.

Esme went down to let Charlie in and she slowly brought him up the stairs and into Carlisle's office.

His eyes found mine and he stiffened. Like I suspected, he thought I'd hurt Bella. He didn't say anything though as he was more focused on seeing if Bella was alright. His eyes dropped down to Jasper and he was confused. He didn't know Bella had a relationship with Jasper – she never mentioned him at dinner.

'_What's that Jasper dude holding Bella like that? Well, it looks alright. At least it's not Edward. He's a little obsessive.'_ I had to grin at that. _'Oh…Bella. She looks alright, she looks peaceful. Wait, what's that bandage on her arm? And an IV? What the hell? Is Bella sick?'_

"Charlie," Carlisle moved Charlie's attention from Bella to him. "Please take a seat." When he was sat, he continued. "As you know, Bella was due to stay here with Esme and Rosalie whilst you were on the fishing trip. She came to us with something troubling her but we were unable to figure out what. The next morning, however, Bella turned to Rosalie and they went to talk in the front room. During their conversation, Bella admitted to Rosalie that she was raped."

Charlie said nothing. His mind was a combustion of anger, hate, hurt, concern, pain, confusion. His face slowly turned from white, to red, and then to a deep purple. "Rape?" He was appalled. He got up from the chair and walked towards his daughter, crouching down to brush back her curls. "Who did this to her?" His mind flashed to me and I had to stop myself from being angry. How could he think that?

Carlisle quickly shook his head. "Jacob Black did this – she admitted it herself. I also collected evidence – with her consent of course – from her body that Jacob left behind."

Charlie didn't want to believe the news but Bella wouldn't lie about something like this. Jacob had been her best friend – why would she want to frame him? "No…I can't…why would he do something like that?" Tears glistened in his eyes and he told himself to stop it and grow up.

Charlie's reaction was completely normal. He just wanted to protect his daughter.

20 minutes later, Charlie stood by the door with the clear bag of evidence in his hand. He tucked it into his coat pocket and looked over at Carlisle. "Thank you so much for taking care of Bella whilst I was unable too. I don't know if she'll want to come back to the house yet, but please tell her I love her and I care about her." When Carlisle agreed, he nodded. "Well then, I guess I should take this down to the station. I'll have my team to arrest Jacob and question him."

When Charlie left, everyone visibly relaxed. Jasper relaxed again and calmly held onto Bella. He'd been so tense through the whole process – afraid of what Charlie had to say about him holding Bella.

Carlisle took Bella's temperature and checked the IV pump. "This is giving her fluids, and keeping her hydrated but I haven't seen her eat anything yet. When she awakens, she'll need some solid food in her system, and then I'll have to talk with her on what to do next, etc."

I nodded and looked at Bella once again. She was so fragile and vulnerable. This was going to be a tough road for her.

* * *

I'm really impressed at the reviews I'm getting for this story, it means a lot, thank you:) And if you were wondering if this was a Carlisle/Bella relationship story, then the answer is up the top in bold. It isn't sadly, its a father/daughter bonding. Edward and Bella are together.

This chapter is a little longer because I love you guys so much;D what would you like to see in the next chapter? I love you xxx


	6. Therapy & big brothers

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

READ: I'd like to clear it up; Edward and Bella are together, but this story is Carlisle/Bella because it's a father/daughter bonding story. Sorry for the confusion. Further chapters will show the bonding.

* * *

Bella's POV

I'd just woken up from quite a long sleep and I felt alright. Until I remembered reality. As soon as I opened my eyes I really wanted to cry, but I held it in. All the bad emotions though went as soon as they came and I was terribly confused. Until I realized I was led in Jasper's arms. He was a great big brother, but we hadn't bonded much and I wasn't too sure why he was holding me and not Edward. He explained it was to calm me and keep the nightmares away.

I was so grateful. The Cullen's actually cared about me. I could feel their love for me as soon as they were near and it truly made me feel special, though I was always nervous about what they thought of me now and again.

I refocused my gaze and found Carlisle's warm face. He held a hot bowl of soup in his hands and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. If I couldn't handle the smell, how could the vampires?

"Dinner time for the human." Edward murmured with a grin as he pulled me onto his lap.

I groaned and reluctantly took the bowl from Carlisle. I stared down into the murky waters of the soup and sighed. It was disgusting. It was vegetable soup. Don't get me wrong, I like soup, but lately I haven't really been eating. I didn't want to eat. It was just something that I needed, and it was starting to bug me. No one else around here had to eat. Except Charlie.

The Cullen's all seemed to be seriously interested whenever I ate, so they were all watching me as I dipped the spoon into the bowl and raised it to my mouth. It was a little annoying, and really embarrassing. I didn't like people watching me eat. Especially ones who didn't eat themselves.

Thankfully there wasn't a lot of soup in the bowl and I was able to force the whole bowl into my stomach. When the bowl was empty, I gave it back to Carlisle who hadn't moved even a cm since he gave it to me. He smiled and patted my shoulder before vanishing from my sight. Probably already cleaning it in the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" Edward murmured in my ear. He was always being considerate and caring, and I felt happy inside knowing he hadn't changed despite learning I had been…raped.

"Mmm." I murmured and took his hand in mine. I was glad I wasn't scared of Edward – he would've beaten himself up over it, thinking he was a terrible monster.

Carlisle emerged and sat down beside Esme. "Thank you for eating that, Bella. It isn't something solid, but we can try that after. Keep that down first."

I nodded and looked back down at the covers.

"What's wrong, Bells?" I looked up to see Emmett staring at me intently. It surprised me. He wasn't the most observant person in the family – he didn't really pay attention to much. It was normally Esme or Edward who asked me if I was okay.

"Well…um…nothing." I shrugged and shot him a small smile.

He shook his head. "I might not be the most attentive person in the family, but I know when something is wrong with my little sis."

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just in shock or something…I don't feel entirely bad about what Jacob did…I mean, I haven't really thought about it much…everything seems normal except it doesn't…you know?"

Carlisle was the one to respond. "That's understandable. Something as bad as sexual assault will be a shock to most people, Bella, and others deal differently to some."

I nodded. "Yeah."

I didn't have much to say – I never did. And even though I trusted and knew the Cullen's, I still got nervous around them. They just sat there most of time, silently listening.

I felt Edward nod and followed his gaze to Carlisle. They were having a silent conversation. Oh, great. Probably about me. I nudged him and gave him a "what-are-you-doing?" look.

He smirked and cuddled me for a few seconds. "Carlisle was just asking if it was the right time…"

"Time for…?"

"Your therapy session." He replied as he climbed off of the bed and left me sitting there with my arms crossed.

Everyone started to get up and follow Edward's lead – except Carlisle and Esme – and they all left through the open door. Rose was the last to leave and shot me an encouraging smile before shutting the door.

I turned around to face my vampire parents. "So…I need therapy?"

Carlisle was quiet for a few moments. "Yes." He moved towards me and held my hand. "But that's not all. Remember I said about the rape kit? I can carry that out now, though I won't be able to retrieve evidence from it. I will, however, be able to check for pregnancy, STI's and any injuries."

I closed my eyes – trying to stop the tears. This couldn't be happening. I was fine with doing one the first time he asked and now I was completely scared. I didn't know if I could be aware of someone doing that – let alone my own dad.

I finally agreed and Esme helped me get settled. She was going to stay and hold my hand the whole way because she knew how nervous I was. I was grateful.

It wasn't as awful as I thought it would be but it was pretty bad. I ended up crying because the thoughts of Jacob kept coming back. I nearly had a breakdown right there. Esme was quick to console me though and working together, it was over pretty quickly.

When I heard Carlisle walk across the room I removed my head from Esme's chest and wiped my tears. My sobbing stopped to just sniffling and I forced myself to be quiet. "I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, Bella." He said as he grabbed a chair and sat down. "All good. There's only slight bruising, and everything seems to be good." He shot me a small smile. "Though you will need a blood test…"

The news just kept getting worse and worse. "Alright."

"Don't worry, dear." Esme murmured as she lifted me onto her lap and held me tightly.

I felt sort of faint when I saw Carlisle prep the needle but managed to stay upright – thanks to Esme. She squeezed my hand tightly and I forced myself to get through it. I mean, it was only a needle, right?

Carlisle was so professional – and a vampire – so I tried to leave my trust in him and focused on my breathing. He quickly took the blood, and placed a band-aid over the area once the vial was full. I didn't even feel a thing.

That was one of the quirks of having Carlisle as my doctor. "Thank you," I smiled.

He nodded, clearing away the stuff and putting the vial in a clear bag to check later at the hospital. He sat back down in his chair again with a notebook and a pen.

Oh, here we go. Therapy time. Only once I'd been to a therapist and that was when I was little. My mom forced me to go after her and dad split up. She said it was just to make sure I wasn't affected by it. It had been alright, a bit pressuring, but I'd left on the first session and wasn't made to go back.

I immediately saw the father-Carlisle turn to doctor-Carlisle. I suddenly got very nervous.

"Bella, even though I know you, I'll need to become a stranger in these sessions, so don't be confused if some of the questions come across as weird, alright? Should we start?" He asked. He was already writing on the notebook. "I'm also going to turn on a voice recorder when you talk about Jacob," At my alarm he continued, "Just to use as evidence in court, so hopefully you won't need to speak there."

I nodded.

"Do you know why you are here, Bella?"

I quickly composed myself for the questions. "Yes. To learn to deal with what happened…"

"And can you explain what happened?"

"I was raped…by Jacob Black…when I went to visit him for a talk at the reservation." I didn't fail to notice the little voice recorder in Carlisle's lap.

Carlisle nodded. "Can you go over that again, in detail?"

I swallowed. "It was after Edward and some of his family left for camping," I quickly made up that part. It wouldn't go down well if I mentioned vampires in the court.

"I hadn't seen Jacob in a while and I really wanted to go to see him, so I did. I drove down to the reservation and he seemed really happy to see me. We went into his bedroom and talked about some stuff – you know; interests, what we'd been up too, and life. I was aware he loved me a lot and was somewhat angry at me for loving Edward, but I was sure we'd got past that. However, I was wrong. Jacob didn't like the fact that I loved Edward and chose him over him...He was really mad. He said because Edward had my love he was going to take something else of mine. I didn't realize what he meant until he was already on me…He said then he would be equal…So he pushed me down and had me cornered against the wall. I tried to put up a fight but he was too strong, and I just had to bear it as he…he…he raped me."

I sobbed quietly and Esme rocked us back and forth. "It's okay Bella." She whispered.

Carlisle nodded – releasing no emotion on his face. "That must have been hard for you. When this was over, what did you say and do?"

"I pushed him off me – he seemed really sad but angry – and I tried to open the door. I struggled a bit but I finally got it open. When I did, I raced to my truck and drove all the way home where I showered and cried."

"Right. You were obviously quite traumatized. How did you feel?"

"I felt really angry with myself. Really scared and confused. It was something I'd never experienced before – Jacob took my purity – and I was feeling so alone and lost. I didn't understand. I just sat in my room on my own crying and wishing I was dead. I felt really dirty."

Carlisle switched off the recorder and handed me a tissue. "Alright. You said you remember wishing you were dead. Have you ever had thoughts along the lines of this before? Did this lead to any neurotic actions?"

I took a shaky breath. "No, I've always thought life is beautiful and is a gift. Through life I've had my struggles and got sad but I've always sorted them out. Not once did I ever think of killing myself – until that night. I was really unstable. And yes, when I was in the shower I saw some blades, and I used them…to cut myself. I didn't even realize I had done it until I saw all the blood."

A crack appeared in Carlisle's armored expression but he quickly hid it. "I see. Since that night, have you thought or tried anything?"

"I've thought about it…I feel worthless and don't think I deserve to be here anymore. I guess the world lost its beauty for me that night…and I thought about hurting myself…again." Esme gasped quietly at this and I tried not to cry.

"How are you feeling about therapy, Bella?"

"Scared…and nervous, though I guess they're the same thing. It's sort of new to me."

"Have you been to therapy before?" Carlisle probably knew I had – he had read my files. No one else did though.

"Yes, when my parents divorced. My mom wanted to make sure that I was fine."

"Okay. Was it helpful to you?"

"Not really," I paused when I saw Carlisle write down some more stuff. "I only went for the one session – I decided not to attend. I was only little and I was confused as to what I was supposed to be getting at. I nearly lost my mind sitting there, so I walked out."

"Uh-huh. What do you like to do with your time, Bella?" Of course, Carlisle probably knew this too. I spent my days at his house. I knew it was just one of those questions that therapists asked though so I ignored it and answered.

"I like to read. Mainly the classics. I don't go out much – I tend to stay with my dad, or hang around with my few friends. I don't go far. I don't like going out in public because I'm afraid of what people think of me."

Carlisle nodded. "Tell me about yourself, Bella."

"Quiet." I laughed humorlessly. "I like to debate but normally keep half of what I think tucked safely away. I don't like exposing myself too much, unless I trust the person. I tend to keep to myself – especially in school. I'm one of those people who would rather be alone than with a huge crowd of people. I tend to do things to make others happy rather than myself. I'm really clumsy, I fall all the time. Before I moved to Forks the only friend I had was my mom and I didn't mind that. I always felt like an adult around her, always making sure she was okay. I guess I liked it. Having a responsibility for something."

"Interesting. Okay, well, thank you, Bella. In the next session we'll get into that, yes?"

I nodded, trying not to laugh at how professional Carlisle was. He could basically have any career in the whole medical field. It made him an even better dad too – he could understand his kids.

It took me a bit to adjust as Carlisle closed his notebook and went back into father-Carlisle. He came over to me and hugged me tightly. "You've gone through a lot today Bella, and made a good amount of progress, even though you may not see it. I'm very proud of you – as is everyone else. Why don't you get some rest?"

I shook my head quickly. "I'm not tired, not again. Just mentally exhausted. I'd like to just chill with you guys – and the others of course."

Esme smiled and set me back on the bed, making sure I was comfy. "I'll go get some cookies." She winked at me before disappearing.

Just as quick as she left, everyone else came back into the room – Emmett appearing at the bottom of my bed.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned mischievously and lurched forward – ticking me across the stomach with his big hands.

All the tenseness inside me suddenly poured out as I gasped for breath with laughter as my big brother's tickles rocked through me.

I loved my family. I really did.

* * *

An extremely long chapter to the others or what? ;D Sorry I had a lot to write and wanted to put it all in one;D I hope you guys don't mind? This means I want a little bit more reviews ;D haha ;D But please feel free to check out my other 3 stories too! :) I promise they're just as good ;D I love you! :)


	7. I'm right here

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

READ: I'd like to clear it up; Edward and Bella are together, but this story is Carlisle/Bella because it's a father/daughter bonding story. Sorry for the confusion. Further chapters will show the bonding.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I turned my head away from the 4th movie we'd watched that afternoon and looked over to Alice. I nodded; thankful the IV was gone now, and followed Alice out of Carlisle's office and into the room she shared with Jasper.

"Alice?" I questioned. "Is something wrong?"

She pulled me down onto the bed with her and bit her lip quietly. "Well, not really but…"

"You can talk to me Alice." I started to get really nervous – for Alice. She was never like this. She was always bubbly, happy and ready to go. And now she was the complete opposite. Deep down I knew I had caused this.

She looked away for a moment and let out an exasperated sigh. "I feel useless, Bella. What have I become? I've become nothing. I've never been worth much but my gift has always pulled me above that. I could see things others could not at that present moment. I felt intelligent, and useful. Now I don't."

"What are you talking about, Al? You still have your gift. Wait, you do, don't you?" I was starting to get very worried. I placed a comforting hand on Alice's knee gently.

"Yes," She muttered quietly. "I still have my gift, but not as much as I used too." She looked back at me, her golden eyes swirling with confusion. "I can't see your future, Bella! It kills me so much. Why can't I see your future? You haven't been anywhere near the pack of wolves in days and I still can't see your future!"

She was clearly distressed by this. I quickly pulled her into my embrace – finding it slightly amusing that it was me who was comforting her and not the other way around. "Its okay, Alice. It's okay not to look at the future all the time."

"But it's different this time." She pouted. "It's _your_ future. I care about you, and you're going through a tough time right now. I'd help if I could see."

"Maybe you're focusing too hard." I suggested lightly. "Maybe if you lay off a little, you might see my future. It's just a suggestion, but it really doesn't matter if you can see my future or not. What could go wrong? I'm surrounded by 7 protective vampires."

She laughed a little at that. "I suppose so. I just want you to be okay. You know I love you right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. You tell me everyday."

"I know, it's just since we came back the other day, I haven't really spoken to you much. I'm sorry about that, I just feel guilty for not seeing things sooner."

"Alice, it was impossible for you to see what was going to happen with Jacob. He's a werewolf. We know he blocks your visions."

She agreed with a bob of her head. "I know that Bells," the tone in her voice literally broke my heart. "But I still feel so hopeless."

I shook my head, shaking away the concerned tears I felt for my friend. "Ali, it's alright. Really, it is. We can't take back the past – I wish I could, but it's impossible, for anyone. We just have to accept what it is and try to deal with it as best as we can…"

She smiled and wiped away my tears. "You know Bella, sometimes I really look up to you. You really don't know how wise you are."

I blushed at the compliment and pulled her off of the bed. "Whatever Ali, seriously."

She shrugged and walked towards her closest – the usual spring in her step. I grinned at that, which surprised me. I was actually happy to have a bubbly Alice.

"Bella, we should totally play dress-up!" She screeched – her little but powerful voice coming over the pile of clothes she was submerged in.

"Um," I tried not to grimace. "That's okay, Ali, really. I'm not up to Bella-Barbie. How about we play a board game?"

Two big, round honey-colored eyes appeared from between a pile of clothes. "Really? Mall Madness?" She suggested.

There was no question as to why she suggested that game. I did however, allow her to bring the game out of its place under the bed along with several other games I wasn't too interested in playing. Anything to make the little pixie happy.

"If I'd have said no you wouldn't have listened anyway." I grumbled as I followed her back to Carlisle's office. For some reason everyone seemed content in huddling there instead of the front room. Maybe it was because I was still supposed to be on bed rest and Carlisle's office was the only place where needed supplies for emergencies were.

"How many times have you guys played this game?" If they had played this game way too many times I was about to rescind my approval.

"Hardly," Rosalie smirked. "In the eighties, when the game was first released, Carlisle went out and bought the game for Alice, knowing she would love it. In the early days Alice subjected game players to just herself and Jasper. She was very protective of the game," Rose winked at me quickly. "The rest of us barely had a chance to play it. So, whilst Alice and Jasper are way too much familiar with the game, the rest of us are not."

Okay, well, that was an answer to my question but not a direct one. Oh well. The only people I had to watch out for were Alice and Jasper.

Since the maximum was 4 players, Alice, Jasper, Edward & Emmett sat out to watch Rose, Carlisle, Esme and I play.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Playing a board game with 4 vampires? That definitely was madness.

Rose won the game. It made me a little suspicious and I wondered if she'd played the game just as much as Alice and Jasper had. She innocently told me she hadn't and Emmett confirmed her.

I tried not to pout and sat back up onto the bed.

At that moment, Carlisle's office phone went off. We all looked towards him as he pressed the button and picked it up. "Hello chief Swan." He began.

My eyes widened a little. I knew Charlie had come to visit me whilst I had been asleep and that he wanted me to know that he loved me, but the call came a little unexpectedly for me.

Whilst Charlie and Carlisle spoke, Carlisle kept glancing at me on and off. It was irritating me and Rosalie reached over to hold my hand. Edward patted my back.

When Carlisle placed the phone down, he turned to me; his face solemn. "That was your father. They have Jacob in police custody – he confessed to the rape."

I closed my eyes briefly and rested my head on my knees. "What does this mean now?"

"Well, even though he has confessed, I'll need to send the voice recorder to Charlie – he already has physical evidence – to help it along. You won't be made to speak in court unless you want too. The most he'll get is probably minimal charges, and told to stay well away from you. He would have to be brought up in court to get jail."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pondered on what Carlisle was saying. Minimal charges and told to stay away? Who could be sure he'd stay away?

"This is absolutely absurd." Edward grumbled. "There's clear evidence Bella was raped by Jacob. He deserves life in jail for what he's done."

Carlisle tried to calm down his son, whilst I sat there – rocking back and forth. I was so, so scared. I wasn't up to taking Jacob to court but I didn't know if I could deal with having him released and living so near.

"Bella?" Esme whispered quietly, placing a soothing hand on my knee to stop my rocking. It didn't work, my rocking just got faster and harsher.

Tears sprinted down my face and I pulled at my hair. Shallow, half-broken screams tumbled out of my mouth as fear and shame gripped me.

Someone came to stand near me and gently unhooked my hands from my hair. I later realized it was Carlisle trying to calm me down. "Its okay, Bella. Jacob isn't going to hurt you anymore. Charlie and I will look after you and stop anyone from La Push coming anywhere near you. You're safe, you're fine. Just breathe Bella."

I was pulled towards my dad's chest softly and even though he was ice cold, I could feel the warmth. I could feel his love. I gripped his doctor's coat tightly in my hands and sobbed. "D-ad! Dad!"

"I'm here, Bella." Carlisle assured me. "I'm right here."

The sobs continued to rock through my body and I tried so desperately to hold on.

* * *

7 reviews? Well, we could do better, especially with the length of the last chapter, but it's okay :) Sorry this one is so bad. What should happen next? But please feel free to check out my other 3 stories too! :) I promise they're just as good ;D I love you! :)


	8. Father & sister

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

READ: I'd like to clear it up; Edward and Bella are together, but this story is Carlisle/Bella because it's a father/daughter bonding story. Sorry for the confusion. Further chapters will show the bonding.

* * *

Bella's POV

The front door opened and Rose and I turned to the person walking through the door. It was Carlisle, home at last from his hunting trip. He had left early this morning with Esme and Edward (his distress for me had made him hungry.) and he was back early. Rose was left to watch me whilst Emmett and Jasper were dragged out of town with Alice to stock up on their wardrobes. Even though I loved them all dearly, it was nice to spend some quiet time with Rose for a change.

Carlisle sat on the other side of me on the couch and I felt them both watching as I pushed my head back against the soft leather and sighed. "I don't want to press charges against Jacob." I murmured quietly.

I felt Rose stiffen beside me and opened my eyes to look at her. "Why ever not?"

I swallowed absently and shrugged. "I'm not strong enough to put up a fight. I don't want to go through the whole process and try to get him to jail knowing he may not. I don't care what Edward thinks, I just want him to be charged and then to be let go…I just…I can't…"

Carlisle reached for my hand gently and made soothing motions with his thumb. "I understand, Bella. But do you really think this is best? He will be able to walk free."

"I know," I whispered, unable to use my voice. "I just know he won't do it to anyone else…he only did it to me because he was angry that I loved Edward and not him…he only wanted me…As long as I never see him again I'll be okay…"

The room fell silent for a few moments and a few tears bubbled at the corner of my eyes. I was still a wreck; I couldn't control any of my emotions these days. It was scaring me a little.

There was a feeling deep down inside me I'd never felt before. It's a feeling of sheer hell; indescribable. It's the thought in knowing that for that split second of happiness there will be that minute, that hour, that day, that week, that month, that year or that life time of misery to accompany that happiness which you will never truly purge yourself of.

That's what happens.

You let go and you ignore everything that makes you happy. You hold onto the misery, the angst, the brokenness and the desolation your life entails because being miserable and heart broken is only thing that your life equates to now, and what it will ever only equate to. In the end, it's better feeling empty than to not feel anything at all.

You're so empty, you're cold, and you're so tired and run down. It's so much easier pushing away the guilt. You can't escape, not even through reading (which I loved with all my heart.) Though you still try everything you possibly can to make it go away. Anything really that can distract your mind away from the obsession of misery.

Over the past few days I've come to learn that you do not have to be in a hospital bed, with drips, bandages or needles to be sick and make people worry. To make people realize that you're just a sad little girl who is actually sick and in need of help. Of course this feeling will have destroyed any self-esteem you might have had, and you'll be too scared to ask for the help you need. You just want people to realize before you actually say it first.

Then one-minute things will go wrong, and you'll fall apart all over again. Then you start to truly detest what this earth has given you since the day you were born. You just want to disappear, sink down somewhere and never resurface. You want out - out from all the mental pain and confusion eating away at you.

Then it happens. You rush to your release – those sharp little objects you try to keep hidden from watchful eyes. You do what you need to do, secretly hoping the people around you won't notice or smell the blood.

How stupid were you for even considering that things could get better?

"Bella?" I was rattled out of my thoughts by Carlisle's voice.

I turned from staring at the rug to look into his swirling, golden eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He was so sincere. There was clear concern on his face for me and it made me ache a little more.

How could I lie to someone like him? It was just impossible. "I'm…." I huffed. "No."

Rose and Carlisle edged themselves closer, both placing soft hands on my knees in comfort and support. "What is worrying you, my child?" Carlisle gently murmured as he brushed a piece of loose hair from my face.

I couldn't tell him. How I could I tell a family as perfect as the Cullen's that I no longer wanted to be on this earth?

Back in Phoenix, when I'd been severely bullied, the negative feelings had started rolling in. I'd spoken to Renee about it, and the countless days of trying to look after her seemed to distract me from the pain. When I'd moved to Forks, the feelings had come out of their hiding place and tapped me on the back, and the first few days were hell. I guess I just stumbled over them. Then I met the Cullen's. Whenever I was around them they stole away the pain and replaced it with laughter, love and joy. They were all I ever wanted.

Was the recent event responsible for these feelings coming back? How, in a matter of days, had my life turned into a swirling chaos of self destruction and self harm?

I couldn't even bare to look at blood. Well before the rape anyway. Ever since I picked up that razor, blood became memorizing to me. Of course, it still made me sick whenever I saw it, but not when I was the one responsible for it. That little stab of physical pain the blade brought took over the mental pain…for a while. Tiptoeing around the Cullen's hadn't been easy.

Thankfully, on the day Jasper had smelled it, I told him it was probably one of the old cuts bleeding a little. He believed the lie. Every day I'd been able to sneak in one or two cuts to the wrist. I still couldn't wrap my head around why I did it. It just made me feel better, though I did regret it every time I did it. I mean, I was already going to have enough scars. The words on my arm, and the multiple ones on my wrists. I wasn't making this any easier for me. I was thankful I was able to hide them with bandages. Carlisle said he would have to remove them soon though.

"I'm not ready to speak yet…" I told Carlisle honestly.

He nodded and held out his arms for me. Without even thinking, I lurched forward into the strong arms that bought me comfort and settled on his lap. I felt Rose stroking my hair on the side of us.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I muttered against Carlisle's soft plain t-shirt.

He ran his comforting, long fingers up and down my back gently and placed a tender kiss on the top of my head. "Dear Bella, no matter what you choose to do, we will always be here for you cheering you on. We are a family and that means we support each other and try to do what is best for the others who may be affected. If, however, the choices bring danger, then of course we will deal with them the best we can. No one is pushed away because of their decision."

And that's why I couldn't tell them. Not yet anyway. I knew that they would support me even though they would be disappointed, but they were just such nice people and I didn't know how to handle things.

Tears slipped down my face and ruined Carlisle's shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

He just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, gently brushing my cheek and whispering comforting words.

And before I could even register what they were doing, a tune emerged from Carlisle's voice. It was a song that could only have come from deep down in the heart, and I knew Carlisle was responsible for it. It didn't take long before Rose's enthralling voice joined Carlisle's. The music produced was mesmerizing that I couldn't help but to smile as I closed my eyes.

These 2 people had become such a huge part of my life, and I rested there, in my second father's arms, my sister's hand on my back, pondering over the little bit of hope the Lord had gracefully blessed me with.

Even if inside myself I wasn't feeling too great, I knew the Cullen's would always be there to welcome me home.

And I knew in that moment that whenever the time seemed right, I would need to speak to Carlisle about what was bothering me.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews :') So…probably about 2-5 chapters left of this story…I'm getting into it but I don't want to drag it along too much because I know I'll ruin it so, what do you guys want to see in the next few chapters?

AND READ; Just because Bella said she didn't want to press charges doesn't mean Jake won't get sent down!****

What should happen next? But please feel free to check out my other 3 stories too! :) I promise they're just as good ;D I love you! :)


	9. Daddy's baby girl

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

READ: I'd like to clear it up; Edward and Bella are together, but this story is Carlisle/Bella because it's a father/daughter bonding story. Sorry for the confusion. Further chapters will show the bonding.

* * *

Bella's POV

The time had come to speak with Carlisle. It was the perfect day. The clouds were high in the sky, no sun in sight, so the Cullen kids were chilling in the garden playing a ball game Emmett seemed eager to carry out. I'd told Edward multiple times already that I was alright and that I didn't want him reading Carlisle's mind whilst I was talking to him, and he'd eventually agreed, told me he loved me, and then trotted out to the garden to join in on the game. Esme was probably planting some more of her flowers and taking care of her garden.

I took a deep breath before slowly climbing up the large, spiral staircase. Once on the top, I quickly marched towards Carlisle's office – knowing that if I spent anymore time thinking I'd have run away.

"Come in, Bella." Carlisle called, obviously hearing me hovering outside of the door.

I took another deep breath and pushed the heavy door open, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Carlisle sat at his desk, his head deep in a huge medical journal. When the door opened, he closed the book and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "What can I help you with, sweetie?" He smiled encouragingly.

I lowered myself into the chair and looked down at my hands and was about to begin when he stopped me.

His pale, cold finger came towards me and he lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. "None of that, Bella. You can trust me, eyes up here please."

I nodded and tried to start again. "I…I haven't been too honest with how I've been feeling lately…"

He didn't look as surprised as I thought he might. He just titled his head to the side and leaned on his hand. "No?"

I shook my head. "No. I've just been trying to convince myself – and the rest of you – that I'm fine but in truth…I'm not."

A slight crease appeared between his perfect eyebrows. "How so, dear?"

"I feel really hopeless…" I flickered my eyes down to my joint hands but quickly looked back up. "I feel really weak, lonely, and really sad and I just don't want to be here…"

He was intrigued now. He pulled his chair as close as the desk between us would allow. "How long have you been feeling these emotions, Bella?"

I ran my tongue over my lips, surprised that they'd suddenly become dry. "It started in Phoenix…" I mumbled so quietly that it was barely audible but I knew Carlisle had understood me.

"I told mom and she listened and we were going to get it sorted out…but then I started taking care of her a lot more and it distracted me for a while. I was happy, content and fine when I was around people, but when I was alone…I was a mess. I just cried and cried and wanted to just die right there on my bed. I knew it was selfish of me, especially when I didn't know what was wrong. Then I came to Forks."

I brushed the tears from my eyes, refusing to look up at Carlisle's expression. "The first few days were like living torture. I didn't even want to move, but you know, I guess I made it through."

"Then I met you guys." I smiled softly. "Whenever I was with any of you I just felt so special and loved and just really happy. Finally I was feeling so great and content in myself. I was starting to get confidence and I was really seeing the beauty in life…but now…"

"The feelings are flooding back after what Jacob did to you," Carlisle murmured softly. He came around the side of his desk and crouched down in front of me. He took my shaking hands in one of his and with the other, wiped my tears away. "Don't cry sweetheart. I'm a doctor, remember? And you came to me for helps; that's such a brave and successful thing to do."

"I don't know what to do, Carlisle." I whispered and was instantly pulled into his arms. I couldn't contain the tears anymore; they came rolling down faster than they ever had before. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" I sobbed.

"Shh, shh." He murmured lovingly. "Daddy's here baby girl, I'm going to make it all okay. We need to get to the bottom of this. Do you know why and when these emotions started?" He sat me back in the chair and pulled his around so he was next to me.

"About 6 months before I moved to Forks," I said thoughtfully. "I don't know how they started…they just sort of occurred but I did get bullied back in Phoenix and I started to lose my confidence around that time…" I shrugged helplessly.

"What did these bullies do to you, Bella?" I knew Carlisle didn't want to ask the question, but he had too. If we wanted to figure it out then we needed too.

I took a little bit more time answering him this time. "They told me I was worthless, that nobody loved me and never would and that I was liar. About what I'm still unsure about." I shrugged as if it didn't hurt. "They'd corner me in the corridors when no one was around and they'd sometimes…hit me. I came home with black eyes, bruises and scrapes but I was able to say that it was just because I was clumsy…it went on for so long and one day I begged for them to kill me." I murmured, not stopping the tears. "They had a knife and they were just going to scratch me, so I begged them to dig harder, to let me bleed to death. I wanted to die. They didn't do it, they ran off. I stumbled home; hoping something or someone would take advantage of my injured state and kill me."

I stared down at my feet and took in every bit of detail I could. I was so scared to see Carlisle's reaction. He would be so mad that I wanted to die.

"Bella," I looked up at him. ", I think this is where your emotions developed. The bullies put you through such a hard time that you could not bear it anymore and decided you wanted out. All you saw were the bullies and they were taking over your life. There was no escape, but death. You hated them so much for what they did, and you couldn't bear the mental torture. The only reason you're here today is because you love the people in your life so much that you couldn't ever leave them and hurt them…Am I correct?"

I sat there in silence for a few moments, taking everything in. I nodded. "Yeah…I feel trapped in a world full of pain. I just want out…"

He pulled me into his lap and we sat there for about 15 minutes – both of us thinking over the words that had just been exchanged. He rocked us from side to side, humming the song I'd heard the other day with Rose.

"Rose and Alice will help, Bella." He began, stroking my hair. "We need to build your confidence back up. We can't change the past, but we can change the future. They can both make you more confident and convince you that you are worth fighting for and that someday you are going to be happy. Bella, our family would never abandon you or hurt you. It pains us all to see you this way, but I vow with all my heart that as a father I will do everything I possibly can to make you happy and content in yourself."

I nodded, doubting slightly the plan. I didn't think anyone could ever make me feel completely happy again. It just wasn't going to work. I didn't tell Carlisle that of course. "I love you daddy." I sobbed.

"I love you too baby girl," He murmured against my hair. "And I will _always _protect you. I promise."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews :') So…I think the next chapter is going to be the last…oh no! ;D well, at least I did this story :) The last chapter will hopefully be LONG depending on the number of reviews. 8+ = long chapter! :)

But please feel free to check out my other 3 stories too! :) I promise they're just as good ;D I love you! :)


	10. Thank you

Summary: Alice and Jasper have taken Emmett and Edward to Alaska on a hunting trip. Bella hasn't gone to the Cullen house in a few days, but suddenly, she urgently needs to speak to one of them. But what about? (Includes mature themes! warning!)

This is a short story, probably around 10-15 chapters depending on how fast or slow the story goes, etc. It includes dark theme's so please don't read unless you can handle this...

READ: I'd like to clear it up; Edward and Bella are together, but this story is Carlisle/Bella because it's a father/daughter bonding story. Sorry for the confusion. Further chapters will show the bonding.

* * *

Bella's POV

The following weeks past by slowly and consisted of many therapy sessions between Carlisle and I. They did seem to be working, and I was feeling a lot better in myself.

Charlie had been extremely busy, working hand and foot to get something done about Jacob. Without my help, there wasn't much he could do and Jacob was released 2 weeks later. However, the Cullen's apparently weren't going to leave it unattended.

One night, when Rose and Alice were painting my nails a bright pink color (eesh), Emmett, Jasper and Edward had left the house abruptly. They'd expected me not to notice, but I had. I was observant enough to know they were up to something. They wouldn't normally leave the house without informing me or someone else on where they were going. Especially Emmett. He just loved to brag.

I had become very annoyed when Rose and Alice ignored my constant questions so I went off in search for Esme instead. She wasn't anymore helpful than Alice and Rose. She was cleaning in the kitchen – just so she could have something to do – and just told me that they had "business to attend too." It was frustrating to say the least.

The rest of that night, I sat there on the couch staring out of the huge downstairs window, a thousand emotions flickering through my body. Anger at my boyfriend for leaving without letting me know, concern for my brothers, curiosity. It was all too much to handle.

About 4 hours after they left, my panic had sunk in. I'd run to Carlisle's office, shaking and crying. He'd taken me in his arms and soothed me gently before asking me what was wrong. Completely comfortable with my father's presence, I poured my soul out to him – informing him on the fear I had that Edward had left me.

Of course Edward hadn't left me, Carlisle had informed me. He'd asked me what on earth would ever give me that thought and I had passed over the news that the 3 Cullen boys had left without a word. He was just as curious and confused as I was.

Late that next morning, Carlisle and I found out what we wanted to know.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper came clambering into the house making the loudest noise imaginable, the 3 of them hooting and clapping each other on the back.

I had stood in the hallway; my arms crossed tightly across my chest, and had demanded an answer out of them.

They'd been in the forest all night, they'd told me. They'd "dealt" with Jacob and the very few members of the pack who had risked the treaty to come and "save" their mate.

Apparently the 3 of them had traipsed out into the wood to meet up with Jacob, who Edward had figured out in his mind was on his way to the house to speak with me. Edward didn't want the "bloody mutt" anywhere near me and so had taken matters into his own hands. They'd met up with Jacob in the woods before he could get any further, and took him on in a fight. Somehow, thanks to Alice's help, they'd gotten a werewolf-proof cage camouflaged in the woods where they cornered Jacob into and then went on to torture him. When the rest of the pack members came, Emmett and Jasper herded them into the cage at the same time and had let them watch Jacob suffer.

I was absolutely appalled by their behavior – not liking when anyone got injured – and almost hit Edward across the chest. He'd stopped me of course, pulling me to his chest and telling me to calm down – they hadn't hurt Jacob too much, he was alive.

Once I'd calmed down and found out that Jacob and the pack were fine and that Jacob had ran away from Forks, I was feeling relieved and content. I knew for sure now that Jacob wouldn't come back and hurt me because of the threat he'd had. I'd told Emmett firmly that I did _not _want to know what type of torture they had given to Jacob. That was just too much.

"Bella?" Carlisle called from the staircase.

I looked up at him and he gestured with his finger that he wanted to see me in his office. I climbed out of Edward's lap, gave him a quick kiss to the lips, and then followed Carlisle into his office. I sat down in one of the huge, comfy chairs before he even offered. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded, shifting through the papers on his desk. "Yes, everything is fine, thank you. And with you?" He looked up at me.

I nodded. "I'm fine too."

"I brought you up here to talk to you about what happened in Phoenix," He lifted a hand to stop me from interrupting. "I phoned your mother back and discussed with her what happened and that this was the reason for your behavior. She did ask if you were okay, and I informed her you were. She went to the parents of these kids and found out that they have all got a criminal record for at least something, and the one is already on trial in court. I thought I would inform you on this to give you a sort of closure. They won't ever hurt you again, Bella. They are getting dealt with in Phoenix after bullying another girl who ended up in hospital. It's going to be okay."

I nodded, the fear deep inside me finally leaving. "Thank you. I needed to hear that…I'm just glad something is being done to sort it out and I hope no one else in Phoenix gets hurt by them."

He smiled at me warmly and came around to give me hug. "I've seen real progress in you Bella, and our family and I are so proud of you. Alice and Rosalie have given feedback to me that your confidence has grown?" I nodded. "And that you are accepting compliments rather than rejecting them?" I nodded again and he smiled. "That's lovely to hear. It's like music to my ears."

I grinned and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you and Rose and Edward…and everyone…I wouldn't be sat here right now. I'd probably be rocking back and forth in my bedroom crying and barely holding on. You've let those demons out of my head and body…I just…I don't know how to thank you..."

"You don't owe me anything," He murmured as he stroked my hair softly. "It's what any daddy would do for his little pumpkin."

"I guess so." I mumbled, grateful I had a wonderful family and 2 dads in my life.

"Hey!" Emmett called from downstairs. "You two slobber-bums up there better hurry up! The amusement park doesn't wait for everyone!"

"Actually Em, it does." I told him as Carlisle and I made our way down the staircase. "The amusement park doesn't shut for like 9 more hours…"

"Then let's hurry up!" He said happily, grabbing me and lifting us both of the ground as he bounced with excitement. He set me down and dived down the front steps to the car.

Edward pulled me close to his side and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I'm so proud of you," He murmured. "You are so strong. Not many people can say they survived from as much as you've been through."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, my cheeks flushing with embarrassed. "Just get in the car."

He laughed – a bell-like laugh – and joined his siblings in the car.

It took us about 3 and a half hours to get to Wild Waves Theme Park in Federal Way but when we did get there, everyone's excitement was still running high.

Emmett, Edward and Alice went straight for the Slide Alley which didn't seem to surprise any of us. Rose, Jasper and Esme seemed to prefer the 'land rides' as Jasper had put it, so they headed off to Old West Territory. That left Carlisle and I to tackle what we wanted. I was grateful to have this wonderful bonding time with my vampire dad.

"What do you want to do, sweetie?" He said, gazing around at the park. "I'm sure you have much more experience than I do."

I laughed and pointed towards the left. "I want to go to Pirates Cove."

He frowned a little. "With water?"

"Yup." I turned to look at him. "Are you scared?"

He raised his eyebrows up at me in disbelief. "Of course not! I swam the English Channel, you know..." He trailed off.

"I know, Dad, I know."

He dragged me happily to the Pirates Cove and thankfully enough, the queue was rather short. It took us about 15 minutes before we got onto the slides, and we went down straight behind each other – me screaming in pure glee.

I truly did love my family…especially my daddy.

* * *

Well guys, the ride has come to an end! :( I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave your reviews on what you thought about this story and the chapter! :) And good news – I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! It's called 'Silence is Forbidden', please check it out and review! Please? :')

UPDATE; No, this chapter was not rushed, but something happened today and I needed to get to the hospital! If you don't like the chapter, then I'm sorry. I didn't rush this, and this is how I wanted it to end. You don't need to pick up on every little bad thing...My heads not with it today...so just...well yeah...I'm done...

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!

But please feel free to check out my other 4 stories too! :) I promise they're just as good ;D I love you! :)


End file.
